A la inversa
by Kyriuu Mangekyo
Summary: ¿Cómo sería si Bat fuera chica y Kemsha fuera chico? ¿Qué sería de Alex? ¿Cómo sería la seducción de Bat entonces? ¡Si queréis saberlo debéis leer este fic! Aviso: Contiene incesto, si no te gusta no lo leas. Aviso 2: Posible lime rayando a lemon, cuidado.


** A LA INVERSA**

**(One-Shot)**

Bat y Kemsha estaban fuertemente abrazados y ya empapados en sudor, por lo visto Bat había sido muy bestia con Kemsha, y él parecía haber disfrutado con la perversión de su hermana mayor, la cual había sido muy habilidosa tanto con sus manos como con su boca, aunque sin entrar en detalles. La chica castaña de ojos verdes miraba a su hermano con esos ojos tiernos y a la vez temibles, donde la conciencia no podía verse, donde parecía que sólo oscuridad habitaba.

-Hermanito…-susurró Bat mirando con ternura y deseo a su hermano menor.

-Has sido muy pervertida, hermana-le dijo Kemsha muy roja y avergonzada, aunque con una tierna sonrisa.

-Eso es porque te amo, hermanito-le respondió Bat sonriendo con calidez y sinceridad.

-Yo también te amo, hermana, oyasumi-dijo Kemsha bostezando para luego cerrar sus ojos muy ruborizada y enternecida.

Bat le vio y pensó que así se veía más atractivo, luego cerró los ojos abrazándole donde los brazos masculinos de Kemsha le rodearon con ternura y fuerza, aunque ella hizo más fuerza para dominar en aquel abrazo, eran las 3:00 y los dos cerraron sus ojos para dormirse, como siempre hacían.

Al día siguiente…

Los rayos del sol se colaban por la habitación de los hermanos Shiyama, y estos despertarían en poco tiempo, era algo que siempre sucedía, eran sensibles a la luz del día, y quién no, puesto que los ojos que tenían eran básicamente como los de cualquier humano.

-Ohayo…-susurró Bat abriendo sus ojos verdes claros con una cálida sonrisa en sus labios.

Se quedó mirando a su hermano pequeño fijamente, le parecía tan atractivo en ese momento que ya deseaba ''prepararle'' para hacer ''cosas'' de nuevo, sabía cómo excitarle, aunque era evidente, era un chico, y los chicos se excitaban con hacerles algo como ''eso''. Pero quería que Kemsha estuviera despierto para ello.

-O… Hayo…-susurró Kemsha abriendo los ojos con una tierna sonrisa y una mirada llena de amor y ternura.

-¿Has dormido bien, hermanito?-preguntó Bat a Kemsha situándose sobre él mientras acariciaba su pecho con perversión usando su mano derecha.

-Hermana…-susurró Kemsha muy ruborizada y enternecida.

-Siempre tan tímido, y eso que eres un chico, los chicos suelen ser más pervertidos y decididos, y normalmente me violarías tú a mí, no yo a ti, hermanito-le respondió Bat acercando su rostro al suyo con una sonrisa engreída y orgullosa y una mirada llena de deseo-Hagamos ''cosas''.

Bat bajó su mano a la entrepierna de Kemsha y comenzó a estimularle mientras este trataba de gemir lo menos posible, puesto que Bat lo hacía bien, y eso era sólo una mano.

-No… Sigas…-le pidió Kemsha a su hermana mayor mientras esta le seguía dando placer.

-Te gusta que lo haga, ¿no?-comenzó diciéndole su hermana mientras sonreía con perversión esmerándose más en aquella acción.

-No… Para… Hermana…-le volvió a pedir Kemsha a su hermana mayor.

No dio resultado.

-Deberías ser más honesto contigo mismo, hermanito, quieres que haga otra cosa parecida, pero diferente-le dijo Bat besándole luego con un aire salvaje mientras le metía la lengua en la boca, luego puso una expresión pervertida y se colocó sobre Kemsha en una postura sugerente-Pero se me ocurre un modo de disfrutar los dos, te amo y te lo digo por tu bien.

-Hermana…-susurró Kemsha mirando hacia otro lado enternecido y rojo como un tomate-Sólo… Sé… Gentil.

-Claro, hermanito, lo seré, porque te amo, y voy a darte mi amor de la forma más gentil posible, pero si me descontrolo no me detengas, así te daré más amor-le dijo Shiyama Bat con una sonrisa engreída y orgullosa, y una mirada pervertida.

Tras aquello Bat besó a su hermano pequeño en los labios salvajemente sin dejarle decir nada más, luego los dos hermanos comenzaron a hacer ''cosas'' al ritmo marcado por la chica castaña oji verde, la cual no tenía otro modo de demostrarle a su hermano lo mucho que le amaba. Tras aquello se levantaron, eran las 12:30 y tenían sed, cada uno se vistió como solía hacerlo.

Bat se puso una camisa de tirantes negra que exponía gran parte de sus increíbles senos, llevaba una falda negra que iba hasta menos de la mitad de sus muslos, desvelando unas bragas blancas, luego calzaba unos calcetines grises oscuros y unas deportivas de marca de color negro, tenía el pelo suelto.

Kemsha se había puesto unos pantalones vaqueros azules claros, una camiseta blanca de manga corta y unas deportivas rojas granate de marca que mostraban un poco unos calcetines blancos, tenía el pelo atado en una coleta que le hacía verse bastante apuesto.

Al bajar a desayunar se sirvieron un vaso de sangre 0 negativa, comenzaron a charlar mientras tanto.

-Hermanito, recuerdo que tú me salvaste de las garras de Kyrara, por eso volví a ser yo, la única que merece tenerte dentro de mí-dijo Bat con una sonrisa orgullosa y engreída dando un sorbo a su vaso de sangre.

Sus ojos se volvieron malvas con franjas doradas y salieron sus colmillos.

-Hermana, eres una pervertida, pero no iba a dejar que por mí convirtieses el mundo en un campo de batalla, además, en parte no eras tú, pero desear la muerte de todo aquel que pueda herirme es ir demasiado lejos, y esa parte de ''Dark Kemsha'' sí eras tú-le respondió Kemsha ruborizada y seria a la vez haciendo lo mismo.

Los ojos de Kemsha se volvieron como los de su hermana mayor y sus colmillos salieron.

-Comprendo, pero sabes que esa parte lo hizo por amor a ti, y haré que siempre estés feliz, incluso si tengo que mancharme por ti las manos-le contestó con una sonrisa cálida y sincera Shiyama Bat.

-Yo también te amo, y nunca te dejaré, ni siquiera Alex me alejará de ti-dijo Shiyama Kemsha sonriendo tiernamente a Bat.

-No me hables de Alex-le dijo Bat con una mirada hostil.

-Perdona, sé que no te gusta el hecho de que le mencione siquiera-dijo Kemsha algo triste agachando la cabeza.

-Sólo no vuelvas a mencionarle, no quiero saber nada de ella, es una temme, y nunca dejaré que te tenga en sus brazos-dijo Bat con unos celos notables apretando sus puños-Si ella te vuelve a besar… ¡Le mataré!.

-Hermana, no estés celosa, tú para mí eres la única y siempre lo serás, nunca me iré con otra-dijo Kemsha agarrando con ternura la mano derecha de Bat por debajo de la mesa.

-Hermanito…-susurró cálida y sinceramente Bat mientras sonreía del mismo modo, se bebió toda la sangre de su vaso y Kemsha le imitó.

Luego ambos se levantaron y volvieron verdes claros sus ojos haciendo desaparecer sus colmillos de Semimurciélagos, salieron de su casa en ese momento, se detuvieron en la entrada porque vieron a alguien que en aquel domingo no se esperaban.

-Hola, Kemsha-dijo con una sonrisa simpática y tierna una chica de ojos marrones y cabello rubio.

Era una joven de cabello rubio atado en una coleta hasta su espalda en pelo liso, su piel era blanca y sus ojos marrones como la tierra, era hermosa, tanto como Bat, ella vestía una camiseta azul marina que no resaltaba mucho, porque sus pechos eran bastante pequeños, y estaba delgada, pero lo suficiente para estar sana, luego tenía unos pantalones cortos ajustados de pana y llevaba unas deportivas marrones oscuras de marca, sus calcetines eran azules celestes, llevaba dos pulseras de plata en sus manos y dos pistolas blancas ocultas entre su ropa.

-¡Alex!-exclamó Kemsha corriendo a abrazar a su mejor amiga.

Le dio un abrazo al que la rubia correspondió con una tierna sonrisa.

-Me alegra verte, Kemsha, tan guapo como siempre-dijo Gómez Alex al hermano pequeño de Shiyama Bat mirando con una sonrisa maliciosa cómo este le miraba con verdadero odio y unos celos salvajes.

-Alex…-susurró con odio y celos la castaña de ojos verdes apretando sus puños.

-Es mi mejor amiga, así que no puedes hacer nada, aunque estéis saliendo puede abrazarme todavía, ¿no?-respondió con malicia y rencor la chica rubia de ojos marrones.

-Calmaos las dos, os quiero ver felices-dijo el chico de cabello castaño claro separándose de su amiga rubia oji marrón para correr a abrazar a la castaña oji verde, la cual se calmó y sonrió con superioridad en ese momento, lo que molestó a la rubia.

-No estés celosa, hermana, ya te dije que siempre serás la única para mí-dijo Kemsha a Bat tiernamente dándole un beso en la mejilla tiernamente.

Bat sonrió con calidez y ternura ante la muestra de afecto de su hermano pequeño.

-De acuerdo, pero no te acerques a ella, no sin que yo pueda vigilarle bien-dijo Bat con un tono posesivo y autoritario.

-Entendido, permaneceré pegado a ti, hermana-respondió Kemsha sonriendo tiernamente a Bat.

-Así me gusta-le dijo Bat con una sonrisa orgullosa y engreída.

-Por cierto, Bat, vas exhibiendo mucho, ¿te das cuenta?-le dijo con sorna Alex.

-Sí, y tú vas tan discreta como siempre, con esos pequeños pechos y esa vestimenta tan recatada-dijo Bat con un tono de superioridad y una mirada cargada de orgullo y arrogancia.

-¡El tamaño de los pechos no importa!-exclamó molesta Alex.

-Claro que importa, mi hermano disfruta cuando uso con él estas preciosidades, tú no podrías hacer lo que yo hago-dijo con desprecio Bat tocándose uno de sus senos para mostrarle el tamaño a Alex y hacerle enfadar más.

-Pero yo le daré más ternura que tú, Bat, él merece a una chica más tierna y considerada-le respondió con esa mirada justa y protectora Alex.

-Dejad ya la pelea, las dos me importáis a vuestra manera cada una-dijo Kemsha preocupado por las dos chicas.

-De acuerdo-respondieron las dos chicas a desgana mientras se lanzaban una mirada de odio mutuo.

Después de eso se fueron a tomar helado, Kemsha había decidido que ella guiaría la salida de los tres, puesto que Alex había ido para estar con el chico al que amaba.

Así sería si Bat fuera chica y Kemsha fuera chico.

¿Qué os ha parecido?

**THE END**


End file.
